


Golden Dandelions

by Nalinquinra



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Random & Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalinquinra/pseuds/Nalinquinra
Summary: Basically just a short & sweet one-shot of protective Geralt and sweet Jaskier with OC/Reader, where they feel protected and loved.She forgot to breathe for a moment — felt hypnotized by their eyes alone — as a soft chuckle momentarily eased her out of her daze.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Golden Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work (everyone probably clicked off now xD) and I'd gladly accept constructive criticism and feedback in general :3

Soft sunlight pooling in his eyes, overflowing with emotions like warm honey. The smell of leather and wood enchanting her once again. His eyes — the color of amber, so that she would always remember — glowing even in the darkest of nights, to never forget. He was tender with her and she felt protected, safe, for she knew no harm would come to her as long as she stayed by his side. 

Quiet footsteps approaching them, she felt him tense up momentarily and looked up, slowly blinking as her eyes met sapphire, glinting as the sun reflected in them. A smile formed on his lips as he lowered himself to place a gentle hand on her cheek. She got lost in his eyes, as if she were drowning in the depths of the wild ocean. She forgot to breathe for a moment — felt hypnotized by his eyes alone — as a soft chuckle momentarily eased her out of her daze.

"You alright there, darling?"

She couldn't answer, could only stare at him. Arms wrapped around her from behind and she shivered as she felt him breathe on her neck. "Cat got your tongue?" His chest vibrated behind her and she blushed.

The brunette in front of her giggled lovingly. "You made her feel embarrassed!"  
"Mh, now did I?"

A finger was placed under her chin and he slowly turned her around, her eyes meeting soft pools of amber once more. "I'm sorry." He leaned towards her, resting his forehead against hers.

Smaller hands lovingly caressed her face, making her focus on ocean blue eyes. She loved how much their eyes contrasted from each other. He gently kissed her, only for both of them to squeal when they got pulled down towards the ground.

"Did someone feel left out?" A disgruntled hum was answer enough.

The three of them laid down and she felt calm. Both of them quietly embraced her and she closed her eyes, distinctly aware of the wind brushing the dandelions around them softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone of you stays healthy and happy and you enjoyed this small one-shot :)
> 
> I also take requests, so feel free to contact me ^^  
> Nalinquinra


End file.
